User blog:Hamengeri/Project Fyrone: Sta'Drew, Heart of Kumungu
Stats and General |alttype = |date = NTBA |health = 3 |attack = 4 |spells = 8 |difficulty = 4 |hp = 390 (+70) |mana = 270 (+50) |damage = 48 (+3) |range = 500 (ranged) |armor = 8 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.681 (+2.4%) |healthregen = 4 (+0.55) |manaregen = 4 (+0.8) |speed = 330 }}Sta'Drew, Heart of Kumungu is a custom champion designed to fit in League of Legends. When I started working on him, he was 4th fyrone champion. But somehow I finished him before Sta'Heel, Lu'Tee and Leeden, the 5th fyrone champion. Sta'Drew would be a third champion to fill "floral theme" in League. His primal position would be support, an amazing lane (or Showdown) partner for , , and . Lore A long time ago, before people and elves formed their united empire, which eventually surrounded majority of Valoran, including wild jungles of Kumungu - holy land of Faeries, Wisps and many mythical creatures, Elves lived by the Kumungu, just like they do now. In exchange for babysitting children and mediating in contact with Gods, Elves promised to protect mythical inhabitnts of Kumungu and save them from . Elves planted young forest by the Kumungu and moved all animals from plagued parts of Kumungu to it, in order to make Thorns starve. It took a lot of time for thorns to die, and not all of them died. Some of old and well-fed plants survived and backed off to southern parts of Jungle, where they still live in agony, whilst some wait for better times in Kumungu Jungle. However, afraid of Plague's comeback, the Elders ordered their wisest mage and best strategist, Sta'Drew, to protect the Jungle even more. When Elves left their homeland and started to live with human race in United Tribes, Sta'Drew refused to leave his office. When Elves came back to their homeland, they wanted to give his stand to alive being and renew agreement with mythical Kumungians. But Sta'Drew hasn't died. As he aided the jungle, the jungle aided him. He wasn't looking like an Elf anymore: it was a soul of an Elf in Nature's body. "Could I retire now, sir?", asked Sta'Drew with deep voice, when he saw new Leader of his nation. "I can't afford paying your retirement, but You are free now, let the Gods bless You. Come with me to Elder Palace, where the nation shall welcome You as a hero", replied Hamengeri, while bowing. "A privilege to serve." But the courtly manner and celebrity life wasn't something Sta'Drew was keen on, nor was it something he liked. Fed up with them and his loads of free time, he joined the league to represent his nation, Force of Nature (we miss you, honey) and form alliances, that could prevent destructive wars and eventually plagues in the future. Abilities slow that decays over three seconds. Upon being marked with 5 stacks of Entanglement, enemies take magic damage equal to and are rooted for second. |leveling = |cooldown = 8 |range = |cost = |costtype = }} | }} |cooldown = 20 |range = 500 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | ) }} }} |cooldown = |range = 700 |cost = 80 |costtype = mana }} | }} |cooldown = |range = 500 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | }} Causes lianes to grow from the earth, form a circumference and then to enwood (is this even a word?), forming an impassable terrain with a radius of 450 units that lasts 4 seconds. Gives Sta'Drew access to Burgeon Assault for 4 seconds.|leveling = |cooldown = |range = 700|cost = 150|costtype = mana}} |cost = |costtype = }}| , but hey, if can be toxic...}}}}. Credits and my blah-blahSpecial thanks to Elphrihaim for giving me an idea of Higher Justice. :)Also, thanks Google, Gimp and Riot artists for images! As I have holiday till 06.01 (or 01.06 for 'Muricans) I may post another fyrone design soon. Stay tuned and get ready to love or hate it! Category:Custom champions